Lovely Virus
by Thewi Choi
Summary: Yesung panik saat mengetahui Siwon yang sakit sepulang dari Taiwan. Pinaple cake?/you're my world/ hyungg? Siwonie ingin menciumku/ yewon / yaoi


**Title :** Lovely Virus-

**Author** : Thewi(Dwi Kurnia Sari) aka Choi Ye ri aka Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Yewon

**Disclaimer **: Cuma pinjam nama kok. Tapi cerita ini pure ini saia. Ide pasaran, tapi demi apapun ini punya saia! *plaak

**Genre** : Fluff, romance

**Warning **: YAOI!

**Lenght **: one shoot

**Rating** : General

**POV**: author

**Summary **: Yesung panik saat mengetahui Siwon yang sakit sepulang dari Taiwan. Pinaple cake?/ You're my World/ Hyungg! Siwonie ingin menciumku/ Yewon/Yaoi

Anyeooongg... Saia masih baru didunia ffn. Selama ini saia Cuma ngepost FF di'FB. Nanti ff lawas saia yang lain juga akan nyusul kok.

NO COPPY! NO BASHING!

Enjoy!

Dengan sedikit tergesa Yesung mengambil tas hitam miliknya setelah kembali dari panggung. Wajah imutnya terlihat panik. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi bersamanya hanya memandangnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun yang mencium ketidak beresan pada hyungnya. Seingat Kyuhyun, Yesung tadi terlihat baik-baik saja sebelum menerima panggilan telepon dari Donghae yang sekarang ada di Taiwan. Dan sekarang? Yesung terlihat sangat kacau.

Yesung tak menjawab dia tetap pada pekerjaannya. Memasukkan barang-barang miliknya.

"Hyung?"kali ini Ryeowook yang memanggil.

"Aah, aku duluan. Tolong katakan pada manager hyung. Jalgaa~"ucap Yesung sembari bergegas keluar dari ruangan backstage. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun hanya bertatapan heran setelah sang Leader Subgroup KRY itu mengilang.

Siwon terbaring tak berdaya ditempat tidurnya. Sesekali dia menghembuskan nafas bosan lalu melirik lagi jam dinding yang bertengger manis didepannya.

Bagi Siwon waktu benar-benar terasa lama saat ini. Selain dia hanya sendiri dorm, dia juga sedang terkena demam. Benar-benar hari yang buruk bagi Siwon.

_Braaak!_

Terdengar pintu kamar Siwon dibanting keras. Jelas saja Siwon tersentak dari lamunannya. Terlihatlah Yesung dengan wajah angker mendekati Siwon yang kini terbaring lemas. Dengan langkah berat Yesung berjalan hingga terdengar dentuman dari telapak kakinya.

"Hyu- Hyung?"ucap Siwon ragu.

"Ya! Choi Siwon! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau jadi seperti ini!" Ujar Yesung sambil bertolak pinggang. Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya itu begitu panik.

"Jangan berlebihan Hyung. Aku hanya demam"jawab Siwon pelan. Yesung menggeleng keras.

"Kalau kau sakit kenapa kau tidak pulang kerumahmu saja? apa kau tidak khawatir anak-anak autis itu akan mengganggumu? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan diTaiwan hingga jatuh sakit begini?"cerca Yesung lagi. Siwon sungguh ingin tertawa. Yesung benar-benar terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang memarahi suaminya sekarang.

"teganya kau mengatakan kami anak-anak autis, Hyung"sahut Eunhyuk yang entah sejak kapan ada didepan pintu kamar Siwon. Sepertinya dia baru datang. Terlihat dari tas ransel yang masih bertengger dipunggungnya.

"Hyukie, cepat masuk kekamarmu!"perintah Yesung. Eunhyuk merengut. Kini Yesung terlihat bak ibu-ibu yang mendikte seorang anak kecil. Lagi-lagi Siwon menahan tawanya membayangkan Yesung yang seperti ibu-ibu.

"Neeee...Eoommmaa!"sindir Eunhyuk tepat sasaran lalu segera berlari menyelamatkan dirinya sebelum Yesung memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Apa katanya tadi? Eoomma? Jinjha!" Belum sempat Yesung mengejar Eunhyuk, tangan kekar Siwon sudah menggelayuti lengan Yesung. Yesung menoleh kearah Siwon.

"Jangan kemana-mana Hyung. kalau kau menjauh aku malah makin parah" Siwon agak cemberut. Lalu dia menarik Yesung. Mengajaknya duduk diatas tempat tidur Large sizenya. Yesung hanya menurut, dia sungguh tidak tega melihat Siwon seperti ini.

"Woonie, kenapa tidak pulang kerumahmu saja? kau tahukan semua orang didorm ini sibuk-"

"jadi aku merepotkan?"potong Siwon dengan wajah sedih.

"bukan begitu. Siapa yang akan menjagamu di dorm jika semuanya sedang ada jadwal? Kau akan sendirian seperti tadi. Bukankah orang sakit itu perlu dirawat?"jelas Yesung melembut sambil menyamankan diri duduk disamping Siwon yang masih tiduran diatas tempat tidur.

"aku tidak perlu dirawat. Aku hanya butuh Hyung disisiku saja sudah cukup. aku bersikeras ke dorm ini sepulang dari Taiwan itu karenamu Hyung. Aku merindukanmu. Sudah hampir lima hari tidak bertemu" balas Siwon sembil merebahkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Yesung. Yesung mendengus menahan senyum. Sepertinya sifat manjanya keluar saat sedang sakit seperti ini.

"ne... ne... aku juga merindukanmu" Yesung membelai rambut halus Siwon sayang. Siwon tersenyum samar, lalu perlahan memejamkan matanya. Merasakan sentuhan lembut diatas kepalanya.

"Hyung, bisakah kau ambilkan kotak yang ada disana?"kata Siwon sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak berwarna biru yang ada disudut kamar. Dengan pelan Siwon merubah posisinya. Siwon kini bersandar ditempat tidurnya dengan bantal yang menahan punggungnya. Sesuai permintaan, Yesung pun bangkit mengambil kotak itu.

"bukalah. Itu milikmu Hyung"kata Siwon seraya tersenyum manis.

"oleh-oleh?"tanya Yesung sambil duduk bersandar disamping Siwon. Siwon mengangguk lemah.

Dengan wajah penasaran Yesung membuka oleh-olehnya. Kira-kira apa yang diberikan Siwon? Kalau dipikir Yesung juga sering ke Taiwan. Walaupun hanya urusan pekerjaan sebagai member Super Junior.

Alis Yesung berkerut melihat hadiah dari Siwon. Sebuah toples berisi pinaple cake. Makanan kecil khas Taiwan.

"Pinaple cake?"tanya Yesung dengan wajah polos. Siwon terkekeh melihat reaksi dari kekasih imutnya itu.

"iya. Pinaple cake. Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Lucu sekali. Aku susah payah mencarinya ditoko yang pinaple cakenya paling enak. Aku sampai hujan-hujanan mencarinya. Apapun kalau untukmu harus yang terbaik"Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Yesung. Merasa agak pusing akibat demamnya.

"apa? Kau hujan-hujanan? Apa karena itu kau demam? Aiiisssh...kenapa kau tidak mencarinya di Korea saja. Di sini juga ada kan? Kau sampai sakit begini. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika sampai terjadi sesuatu! Aduuuuh~"rintih Yesung ketika didapatinya jemari Siwon mencubit pipi chubby Yesung.

"Kenapa mencubitku, woonie"Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Katamu kau tidak pernah mencoba pinaple cake kan? kau ini. Bahkan saat marah pun terlihat imut " Siwon tertawa kecil melihat Yesung menundukkan wajahnya malu. Menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"seharusnya kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. lihat kau jadi sakit"lirih Yesung menatap mata Siwon yang kini memerah karena demam. Siwon menggeleng pelan.

"aku tulus mencintaimu. Tidak pernah sedikitpun aku berpikir kau itu merepotkanku atau membuatku susah. Asal kau tahu, melihatmu tersenyum saja membuatku senang. You're my World"ucap Siwon sambil meneliti setiap inci garis wajah Yesung yang kini terdiam. Speechless mungkin.

"makanya kau harus tetap didekatku. Kau obat paling mujarab saat ini"Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Yesung lembut. Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil. Siwonnya tidak berubah bahkan saat dia sakit. Tetap saja romantis.

"oh iya kau sudah minum obat?"tanya Yesung. Siwon menggeleng.

"kau ini..."baru saja Yesung ingin beranjak mengambilkan obat untuk Siwon. Tubuh mungilnya kembali terduduk karena Siwon yang tiba-tiba merangkul pinggangnya.

"Sudah kubilang obat yang perlukan saat ini hanya kau"Siwon memandang intens Yesung. Membuat sang uke tergagap dan tersipu malu.

"Tapi-"

"ssttt..diam"ujar Siwon pelan. Mereka tetap berpandangan satu sama lain. Siwon terus saja memperhatikan wajah Yesung. Bukan, tepatnya bibir plum Yesung. Telihat merah dan indah. Sudah lama dia tidak memberi kecupan manis pada kekasihnya itu.

Merasa bibirnya diperhatikan Yesung hanya menelan ludah gugup. Entah siapa yang memerintah perlahan Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Siwon. Siwon agak terkaget dengan perlakukan Yesung yang tiba-tiba menjadi agresif. Ketika tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan, Siwon segera menangkup wajah Yesung. Menghentikan si pencinta kura-kura itu mengecup bibirnya.

"Wo-Wonie?"Yesung menatap polos Siwon.

"jangan sekarang. Nanti kau tertular"bisik Siwon lembut diiringi kecupan didahi Yesung. Panas. Dapat dirasakannya bibir Siwon terasa panas didahinya. Mungkin karena demamnya yang tak kunjung mereda.

"bukankah aku obatmu?"tanya Yesung sambil terus mendekati Siwon. Siwon jadi kikuk. Jujur saja dia amat tergoda dengan bibir tipis Yesung, tapi disisi lain dia tak ingin membuat Yesung tertular. Dan menjadi terbaring sakit sepertinya.

"bagaimana kalau kau tertular, darl?" bela Siwon lagi.

"kalau begitu. Ayo kita cari tahu"ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum menggoda lalu dengan cepat memegang tengguk siwon. Sedetik kemudian kedua bibir itu sudah bertemu. Hanya saling menempel. Karena Siwon memaksa untuk menutup bibirnya. Menghindari pertukaran saliva yang bisa membuat virus dalam tubuhnya menulari Yesung.

Tapi Yesung merasa tidak puas, dengan gemas dia mencubit pinggang Siwon. Karena geli, pertahanan Siwon pun runtuh. Yesung tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Deep kiss. Ciuman tulus dari hati pun terjadi begitu saja. Entah kapan Siwon pun mulai merespon perlakukan Yesung.

Yesung pun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Siwon. Sedang siwon sendiri mengelusi pipi chubby Yesung.

Terhanyut dalam pesona Yesung. Sampai dia lupa tentang demam yang dideritanya saat ini.

"Siwooon~"panggil Yesung manja. Siwon cemberut menatap Yesung. Dia memang sudah sembuh sekarang. Tapi kini Yesunglah yang mengantikan posisinya. Kini pemuda berpipi chubby itu terbaring lemas ditempat tidurnya.

"sudah kubilangkan..."desis Siwon kesal. Lalu duduk disamping Yesung. Membiarkan dadanya disandari Yesung yang kini sangat manja.

"Tapi kau kan jadi sembuh"balas Yesung lembut sambil terus menyamankan diri dipelukan Siwon.

"lalu kau yang sakit, begitu?"balas Siwon. Siwon membelai rambutnya lembut sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Yesung. Yesung tersenyum samar lalu mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"apapun akan kulakukan untukmu. You're my world. Benarkan?"tanya Yesung mencoba menduplikat apa yang Siwon katakan kemarin. Siwon terkekeh.

"Baiklah. kalau begitu kembalikan saja virus itu padaku"ucap Siwon sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng kuat sambil menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Andwae!"pekik Yesung.

"bukankah kau rela melakukan apapun untukku? Aku hanya ingin mengambil virusku lagi"ucap siwon enteng. Yesung melotot sebal kearah Siwon.

Tetap berusaha mencium Yesung. Kini dengan beringas Yesung memukuli kepala Siwon dengan boneka kudanya. Hingga membuat Siwon terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

_Gedebuuk!_

"Hyuuuung! Leeteuk Hyung!"teriak Yesung memanggil sang leader.

Dengan tergesa Leeteuk membuka kamar Yesung dan mendapati Siwon tengah terduduk dibawah ranjang sambil mengelus pinggulnya.

"Hyungg! Siwonie ingin menciumku~" adu Yesung dengan manja. Leeteuk hanya Sweatdrop mendengar aduan Yesung. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi Leeteuk keluar dari kamar Yesung.

"apa-apaan itu? ingin memanas-manasi aku. Mentang-mentang Kanginie tidak ada=_="gumam Leeteuk entah pada siapa.

"Hyuung!"panggil Yesung lagi namun diacuhkan Leeteuk. Dia tetap saja menjauh dari dua orang dongsaeng digrupnya itu.

Siwon tersenyum lagi. Lalu naik keatas ranjang Yesung lalu segera memerangkap Yesung dengan pelukan mautnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Andwae!"Yesung menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan wajah takut. Namun menurut Siwon itu semakin membuatnya imut.

"Ya! Berhenti!"

"tidak akan~"

"Choi Si- ehmm..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"bagaimana?"

"dasar Kuda kurang ajar!"

"Ya. Yaa. Sama-sama^^. Cepatlah sembuh ok?"

-END-

Bagaimana? Aneh kan? ini FF yaoi pertama saya. Tepatnya yang pertama publish. Sebenarnya saya udah pernah bikin yaoi tapi cast yewook. Berhubung tu ff kelewat panjang dan sang author geblek kehabisan ide, discontinue

FF ini diangkat Ini dari kisah nyata seseorang. Yang menukarkan demam dengan deep kiss. tapi saia ga akan ngasih tau siapa orang

FF dipersembahkan buat yewoon. Karena saya sekarang adalah shiper

No copy. No bashing!

Peace maan!-_-V

**REVIEW PLEASEE!**

^-^Dwi Kurnia Sari aka Choi Ye Ri(Thewi)


End file.
